11th Dimension
by OogieBoogieBloo
Summary: Life's a bitch. But when an opportunity like this one hits you in the face, there is no way I would pass it up, I'm a musician, I needed the exposure. Even if it meant moving to a new state,touring with a whole bunch of guys,and trying not to get attacked by screaming prepubescent girls. Being the only girl on this tour was going to be the death of me.
1. Time and Place

**So I figured out why I didn't like the first chapter. It was way too long; I'm used to that I'm sorry.**

**This isn't a rewrite, but it's in a completely different order and it's basically the first chapter. Please forgive me for those who read it, it's just the same thing, I just hope it looks better…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the awesomeness of Time and Place by Last Dinosaurs.**

"_We're all waiting for the world to stop rotating…"_

"Dudes!" I rose my raspy like voice to yell out loud enough to be heard throughout the 3 bedroom apartment I shared with my roommates/best friends. My pearly whites were visible as I reread the email but suddenly covered by a scowl when I heard no one respond.

If at first you don't succeed, try, try again. And so I did.

What was called an 'inside voice' in the more than special living quarters was probably the loudest yell you shouldn't do inside. But it worked, to my delight.

"What happened brah?" The voice of one of my roommates caused the scowl to disappear, the footsteps growing louder on the hardwood floor as the five foot nothing brown eyed brunette approached, a glare on full blast.

Dahlia Mendez: pretty, psychotic, and a total jerk. I had met the half Mexican 21 year old in our freshman year of high school. It actually wasn't that long ago that I couldn't stand my own best friend, she was too friendly for my liking, but we ended up becoming friends due to Dahlia forcing her way into my life.

"What the hell dude, I'm busy." A third voice came in.

"I am more important than whatever nonsense you're working on, Eep." My eyes shifted from Dahlia standing by the door to a girl who had similar facial features, they even had the same angry look going on. The also dark haired, brown eyed, Mexican origin girl rolled her eyes and explained that it was some sort of paper she had to write that was due the next day. Clearly not as important as I.

Eryn Mendez: also pretty, not a psycho like her older sister but by far the most unorganized person I had ever met. And not as a total jerk either. Eryn or Eep as she was dubbed was a year younger than me when we met. She had a bit of hatred towards me at first for reasons I did not know and being the sweet and caring person I really was deep, way down deep inside, I couldn't give a rat's ass but in the end Eryn got used to my awesomeness and now was one of my best friends. A privilege for me, because without my two psychotic friends I wouldn't be the person I was now, even though they drive me crazy.

The sisters, who could pass as twins from the way they looked but definitely not from the way they acted and myself had decided to move out of our respective parent's house at the age of 19, Eryn's 18th, and have been broke bitches since in the three bedroom apartment in Queens, New York with the sisters' dog, a Puggle named Taco and of course my Rottie, Dallas.

At the moment of Eryn's anger and my care free attitude the distinguished mind of Dahlia threw herself over my body to the other side of the full sized bed, gracefully banging her head against the head post causing the tension Eryn was holding to dispense into full on laughter, I of course joining in.

"Hey what's so funny?" A fourth much younger voice, followed by a body and all that sorts, stepped into the room, curiosity laced into the question. I stopped my laughter to look over at my thirteen year old light brown haired niece make her way to the foot of the bed, her school bag dropping from her shoulder and making a small thud, scaring the smaller of the dogs as she did so. My eyes flickered from Kaytlin's green ones to the clock/watch necklace that hung from my own neck. It was 3:47, meaning Kaytlin was supposed to be here about twenty minutes earlier. My sister and I had arranged for Kaytlin to come to my house after school since she was busy working.

"Why are you late?" I feigned the anger that rung in my voice, I was a pretty good actress. About a week earlier I had found out from my sources that my beloved niece had her first boyfriend, some dude in her class named Jason, my source just so happened to be Dahlia's and Eryn's younger sister who interrogated her and who also happened to be Kaytlin's best friend.

"Um…Lina told you, didn't she?" The thirteen year old blushed not even bothering to lie to me. I wasn't that bad at detecting lies; I nodded my head and broke out into a smile.

"I really don't care what you do Kay, just don't get pregos like your mom did at an early age. I was far too young to be an aunt…" It was eerie how she looked more and more each day like my sister, they had the same green eyes, the same pale skin tone, same nose, same chin, the only difference was that my sister, Mila Jeffrey, had pitch black hair like my oldest sister and myself.

"Don't worry, Jimmy, I'm not her." My smile fell as I took in the look of disappointment come across Kaytlin's face, her head lowered and her hands moved to fiddle with a button from her uniform, I didn't have to look at my friends to know they felt just as bad as I did. I sighed, even if the smile that left wanted to return when my niece had used my other nickname Kaytlin and her cousins -my two nephews- had given me. I told people to call me AJ for a reason. My parents were on crack when they had named my sisters and me. With a name like my own, it wasn't that hard to pick and find a nickname to any persons liking.

"So are you going to tell us what's going on or are we going to have to guess?" Eryn said impatiently, her words changing the sad slightly uncomfortable mood back to the excited one I had been.

I smirked; I had a bad tendency of being a little sarcastic. Especially when people asked retarded questions. I wasn't mean… well I was. I couldn't lie but I wasn't a total jerk.

So when I heard her stupid question I already had a few things ready to say. A quick sarcastic remark to a stupid question is actually a sign of a healthy brain. My brain is in great shape.

Unfortunately the fact that these were my best friends, they already knew certain quirks or tells to let them know when I was about to be… well myself.

As soon as my mouth opened, my whole face was crushed by my all-time favorite pillow. It was actually kind of rude, but I did deserve it. Even I knew that much.

"Next time it's gonna be my fist." I wanted to laugh; I could never take Eryn seriously whenever she was mad. Dahlia on the other hand I could. She was psychotic; she'd go after me with whatever was near her. "Temper, temper, Eepsie" My semi large hands rose to fix the mess the 20 year old had created, flipping my bangs to the left and placing the rest of my black mane into a messy bun, exposing the shaved side of my head.

"Anyway, remember when I sent that video of me playing guitar to that agency shit in L.A.?" I asked only to get blank stares from everyone in the room. Sighing I continued, some friends they were.

"Jerks, well they just sent me an email saying that I am one out of fifteen candidates to get this. Some band needs a bassist because theirs bailed or something and I could possibly be that bassist." I almost added a SUCK IT! But decided against it. A laugh did escape my lips when I was suddenly bombarded to the bed by my flying squealing in happiness niece.

"You have to go!" The sarcasm was so close from falling from my lips but Dahlia thought fast enough and jumped onto Kaytlin and myself getting an 'oof' from us both. They knew me too well.

I watched as Eryn laughed from the bottom of the pile, trying to push these fatasses off of me. I didn't do well with a lot of pressure especially over my chest. Fricken hoe didn't even bother to help me out, she just grabbed the laptop in which the email was opened and began to read it.

"Who's the band?" Kaytlin asked after she saved herself from underneath the dog pile allowing me to finally breathe. I shrugged; the only words I remembered were candidate, bassist, and Los Angeles.

And money, can't forget that.

"It says…Big Time Rush." Eryn muttered, while she continued to read the email, she was a pretty slow reader.

"Big Time Rush? Oh My God! I fucking love them!" It was like a ninja took over my hand, I had swiftly smacked my niece on the back of her head after the atrocious word left her mouth.

"Watch your goddamn mouth Kaytlin." I scolded with a glare trying to hold in the laughter that wanted to escape but failed miserably. I, AJ Moore could possibly be the worse role model known to man. I cursed worse than a sailor, and honestly didn't care if Kaytlin cursed, but I had to draw the line at some point.

"WHAT? But you curse way worse than anyone I've ever met! I can't believe my mom lets you hit me. That's child abuse." Kaytlin defended herself rubbing her head causing a small apologetic look to my face. I did have pretty big hands for my small 5'1 stature and was heavy handed.

"Well, your mom isn't here hoe, so get used to it." I said with a small smile, my hand reaching up to the teenagers' hair and ruffling it. My sister was very into her life right now mainly because she had a new beau –whom is good to Kaytlin- but takes up all of Mila's attention, and I didn't know how long this one would last before she jumped to the next. Not to call my sister a whore or anything, but…well.

"I dare you to tell your mom that what AJ does to you is child abuse." Dahlia added with a shake of her head. "She's going to go on and on about how horrible her childhood was and how you have it good…I've heard it like fifty times already and I'm not even part of your family."

She was right; Mila loved making herself the victim just because she was the trouble making black sheep. No one had told her to open her legs at such an early age. She should've at least worn a condom. But then again, I wouldn't have my Kaytlin.

"Wait does that mean, if you get this job, which most likely you will…" Kaytlin began completely forgetting what I had just called her (being a hoe is a term of endearment to me, being a whore is a completely different story.) and ignoring what Dahlia had said. "You're going to be like friends with THE Kendall Schmidt?" She finished with a hopeful look in her green eyes, she only blinked when both dogs decided to jump onto the bed and attack her with their doggie kisses and love.

"Who?" I just wanted the job, I had no idea who this Schmidtty was nor did I care. My eyes followed as Kaytlin pushed the dogs off, grabbed her school bag, and pulled out some teen magazine, opening to page 26 to reveal four guys.

"This is Big Time Rush, best boy band in the world!" The thirteen year old exclaimed enthusiastically only to replace her smile with a scowl as I ripped the magazine from her hands. I hated to burst her bubble… well no I didn't, it gave me delight at times. I would make some awesome villain one day.

"Uh no, Backstreet Boys were and always will be the best boy band. Who the fuck are these fuckers?" Since when were the boy bands even coming back? I'm a proud 90's kid, 1990 in fact with two older sisters, so I lived through all the awesomeness of that decade. These jerks couldn't touch that! Were they even old enough?

"I thought The Beatles were the best-" I heard Dahlia's voice and nearly punched her pretty little face in. And here I thought she knew me and music. My ghetto almost came out.

"They are the greatest BAND ever, they will never be considered a boy band in my eyes… they played fricken instruments." My musician aggressive side overpowered the barely even there passive one. I considered myself passive aggressive. I'm passive because I'm too lazy to waste my precious time on bullshit like people I don't like and such, but completely aggressive if you get into my face. I think I might also be bi-polar. But then again, I'm no doctor.

"He looks like he has too much blush on…" My head turned towards Dahlia as she pointed to the prettiest out of all the boys before I continued my rant. And he did, nice to look at though.

"His name is James! And he has some rosy cheek disease." Kaytlin defended completely forgetting the name of the actual skin disorder.

"Yeah, and I have big hand disease." I said with an eye roll then pointed to the second person in line, ignoring Dahlia's chuckle.

"Nah, you just have man hands."

"Fuck you." The words rolled off my tongue as naturally as any other. My right index slid towards the next person in the line of fire, the only finger not painted in purple. It was a habit, I was a guitar player and I used my fingers more than picks, there was no point in chipping a perfectly painted finger. So I never did.

"Oh he's cute." Dahlia said with a bit of interest in her voice as she read and moved my finger to reveal a tan skinned Spanish looking guy… a bubble on top showing him with some sort of helmet.

"His name is Carlos. He's alright."

"Sure he is, but why does the Spanish guy have to wear the dumbass helmet? Racist!" I retorted. Before my adorably angering niece could reply I pointed towards the only blonde in the picture. I couldn't deny he was pretty good looking, but not enough to keep my mouth shut.

"What is on his face?" I grabbed the magazine and pointed to the caterpillars taking over his forehead.

"That's Kendall…the love of my life." Kaytlin swooned while staring into his two dimensional green eyes, my own blue eyes making contact with Eryn's brown ones who looked up from the email just to stifle a laugh.

I turned to the last guy choosing to repress the embarrassment Kaytlin would have been in. And what I saw did not disappoint. Pale skin, chocolate brown eyes, brunette hair shaped into that 50's style that I just adored. James Dean definitely had it going on, and so did guy number four.

"Ooh, who's that?" Interest dripped from the question as I continued to stare at the guy with the perfect smile and perfect dimples.

"That's Logan."

"Even his name is sexy. Him, I don't mind getting to know… but he's got some big ass horse teeth." I couldn't help it, I mean if I were to pick at least one it was sexy horse dude or Schmidtty guy, pretty boy was too pretty, and Spanish guy was just too cute, I wanted more than cute. I watched the disappointment reach Kaytlin's face. She thought she had me. These guys were no BSB.

"They're all beautiful, you're just jealous."

"Hell yeah I'm jealous, I want to be that pretty!" I exclaimed a small smirk on my face; I grabbed the magazine and pointed to cheek disease boy. My smirk grew when Kaytlin opened her mouth to defend her beloved boy band but was unfortunately interrupted by an amused voice. I loved arguments, well only the ones that I knew I was right.

"Hey how long has it been since you've checked your email?" Eryn suddenly asked, her light brown eyes meeting with mine, I shrugged actually thinking back as to when.

"I don't know, probably a week…"

"Yeah, dickhead, there's a deadline, it's in two days…" Eryn said pointing to the date on the email. I began to nod her head, the words processing as I did so. I never moved so swiftly, my legs nearly tripping over the other as I jumped from the bed towards the closet that held all the luggage and duffle bags, successfully tripping over my own shoes that I haphazardly threw across the room that morning after Eryn and I had come home from walking Dallas and Taco.

**This is long by itself, Jesus. I'm really sorry for that super long chapter. Please tell me what you think :D**


	2. Animal

**Please don't hate me for reposting this. It was just bothering me Dx.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Animal by Miike Snow. **

'_I change shapes just to hide in this place but I'm still, I'm still an animal.'_

I'm not a nervous person so to speak.

I was loud when I wanted to be, quiet when I had to be. I even had the nerve to dance around the streets of my home city/town like a normal –not high off some good shit- 21 year old should.

But standing in front of this highly guarded LA filming studio had me so nervous I was forgetting the building number I had to find for my audition. The more than once folded paper was squeezed tight against my largely proportioned hand, the butterflies in my stomach moshing inside me. These weren't your normal fluttering cute adorable nervous butterflies. These were some going through meth withdrawal but still well enough to snort cocaine alcoholic butterflies. They were jerks, and they knew it. I blamed the Los Angeles air.

I was a proud city girl. So I knew and understood cities…just not this one in particular. The thought of having my sized five black Dr. Martens walking on this Californian pavement had never even crossed my mind. Ever. But yet here I was.

The weather app on my iPhone said it was nearing 100, it felt more like 150, though I've never felt heat that severe. I don't know I wasn't a meteorologist, nor did I ever want to be. But I was sweating balls, and I didn't even have a pair, metaphorically yes, but literally no.

Either way, the sweat had my awesomely styled hair –modesty runs in my family- sticking to the back of my neck. It was disgustingly hot and way too bright for my liking.

So far, today was kicking me in the ass instead of the other way around. Or maybe it was just my dumb mind that was doing the kicking.

I had read earlier that it was going to be hot, I knew it was. It wasn't a surprise to me. But my special brain decided to go on _hey, AJ it's going to be bright and hot. Why don't you be an individual and wear all black because you think you're too cool for these Cali kids. _Instead of _hey, it's going to be bright and hot. Why don't you wear something that won't roast you to death in this hot ass state. _In my mind, I was cool, so I wore me my black V-neck, black cardigan, and black leggings. I felt like a walking dick.

Today was a day for that pretty navy blue multi colored polka dotted spaghetti strapped finger tipped high dress that laid in the duffle bag inside the broke down half a star motel I was currently residing in.

It was home for the time being. A piece of crap for a home but I shouldn't be one to judge. It's not my style.

I rubbed my sweat dripping forehead as realization hit me, my head nodding and my lips pursing in sarcastic enlightenment. The piece of crap room was literally going to be filled with pieces of crap since I had forgotten to take my beloved sweet adorable Rottweiler, Dallas, out for his daily manly pooping business. And now said one year old dog was probably going to be decorating the already disgustingly stained carpeted floors. Dallas's doggie artwork would actually be an improvement to the apartment now that I think of it.

High maintenance really wasn't part of my personality, well-being, or a daily phrase I used in my not as expanded as I want it to be vocabulary. I was actually far from it… give me a bed, a fridge that wouldn't turn my food into something unearthly, and a bathroom that actually worked and I would be fine.

The fact that I was broke bitch had nothing to do with it.

Being broke bitch did not mean I was an unfixable female dog. In a scale of 1 being homeless and 10 being Disney channel homeless (y'know, you own two cars, a HOUSE, and morally try to show your wacky kids about the value of a dollar when you obviously don't know what it means because you're too fricken rich…) I was about a 2 and a half. That is broke bitch. Google it.

"Excuse me miss…?"

I blinked my wondrous eyes into focus to see a huge burly security guard with thinning hair and a sweatier face walk towards me with a clip board in hand. A wave of comforting confidence washed over me, calming down the cocaine alcoholic meth yearning butterflies to a less frenzied state.

My head lowered to reopen the print out causing some of the hair behind my left ear to fall over the shaven part of my head. I wasn't a Skrillex fan the most I liked was one song; I had the hair style before Sonny left From First to Last to start his blending machine music while letting the bass drop.

The sudden hair drop had caused me to miss the face written on the security guards. The face that said he was going to give the worst directions to hopeful dreamers that needed a job, like myself, and make their lives miserable, just as his was.

**Please Review Dx **


	3. Demons

**Again, I'm so sorry. This is the last one I promise, everything after this is a new chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Demons by Imagine Dragons.**

'_I can't escape this now, unless you show me how'_

_Fucking security guard and his vague directions… _Even though I was able to beat the deadline by a whole day, it would take a lot of luck to actually make it to the interview on time. I walked aimlessly having already put the email away into its place, in between the left side of my bra and breast. It was the greatest safe keeping spot in the world, if you're a woman at least…or a transgender, no discrimination.

What I needed right now was a .45 fully loaded to blow my brains out.

I was no emo. Life's a bitch, but I was a big girl, and I worked through my problems as annoying as they were. But the heat and the still growing headache were not letting me think rationally.

Maybe it was also the fact that I had passed this same building four times. And with my luck, the god damn studio building was probably going to be behind me. It had happened so many times before, and every time it did, it made me feel stupid. I was damned if I did, and damned if I didn't. I couldn't win…

I reached into my long black hair, pushing onto my bangs only to have them fall to the sides. I was angry and bored and tired from walking with a bass strapped to my back, which wasn't exactly the lightest thing in the world. So I just had to act out.

What can I say, I'm a rebel.

A part of me felt like it was necessary to nearly get kicked out, almost as if it was my duty. But the guards labeled it as 'inappropriate behavior'.

I was mean sure, but it didn't mean I was totally evil. I knew right from wrong. And my righteous mind didn't mean to hurt the lonely security guard's feelings. If telling someone to get off his ass and do something productive because what he was doing now probably wasn't his ideal dream job is mean then I don't know where society has gone. Maybe it was a touchy subject, or Mr. Security Guard needed to grow a pair and be a man.

And then I was chased…for fun of course. I get bored very easily and the guys that chased me were on the chubby side, I thought I'd motivate them.

Though my good deeds were defined as inappropriate, wrongfully I might add, and even after I had explained my situation and asked for directions nicely. The assholes –as I had dubbed them- shut me down, but fortunately let me go.

I cursed it all, the buildings, the security guards, the stupid studio names. So before I really did lose my mind and actually did get kicked out, I closed my eyes, twirled on my heels and sucked up my pride. I decided to talk to the nearest whoever that wasn't in uniform and that wasn't mad at me. It seemed more reasonable.

I was angry, tired, and getting hungry. I continued to drag my feet towards the direction I had randomly chosen, praying to whomever for someone. I wasn't religious to begin with so I wasn't expecting much.

A huge grin came across my face as I saw them. Three guys standing near the door to a building that I hadn't seen, chatting away and not noticing my tiny exhausted ass come up the stairs towards them.

By the time I had reached them, two out of the three had opened the door and walked inside leaving but one occupied with his phone to hold open the door with his foot before he entered and left himself.

"Um, excuse me" I looked down at my feet for a split second, the sun bearing into my delicate blue eyes -the only thing I had going for me in my opinion. I wasn't expecting the sun to be so bright, but it was enough for my mind to go blank as to where I had put the damn piece of paper. I was so wrapped up in feeling myself up since I did not have pockets and the only bag I had was strapped heavily to my back, that I barely noticed the weird look this guy was giving me. I was pretty sure he must have been surprised when I yelled victory of the lost paper and my hands were comfortably on my C cups.

What can I say; daddy gave me some awesome boobs –he was on the chubby side. Momma gave me the thick legs and ass; it was from her side of the family.

I unfolded the piece of paper, still not bothering to look up, I'm pretty sure my best assets would burn to a crisp if I did since the sun decided that moment was the moment it would grace itself onto me.

What I did notice was that my savior was totally taller than me. Which wasn't much of surprise; I was fun size, 5'1.

The joy came to me when I noticed his height blocked out the sun, my gaze falling upon him.

I've had pretty bad embarrassing moments. I was young, impulsive, and stupid. I honestly think this one could take the grand prize. And this amazingly hot guy with the amused expression was going to hand it to me.

But even with the sudden turn of embarrassing events, I couldn't help but grin, a chuckle escaping my lips as I did so. It wasn't a nervous habit type of thing. I actually found it funny.

He had chocolate brown eyes, and what seemed to be brown hair underneath a backwards fitted LA hat. His skin was pale but it complimented him perfectly, and the smirk… It was almost inviting.

I looked back up into his brown eyes, a feeling of recognition suddenly overwhelming me. The only thing coming to mind was…

"Horse..." The word left my mouth before I even noticed it did. I had no idea why I said horse, but something about those eyes or just his face was making my brain scream out horse. I had a pretty bad memory.

"Horse…?" He was as surprised and as confused as I was. There was only one thing to do at a time like this…

"What? Where? I don't know what you're… can you help me get to here?" I was the Mistress of Smoothness. Yup, that's what they called me back in my old block, MoS all day, son. I would consider that subject totally changed.

My hand raised and pointed to the folded paper, my head lowering to try and hide the blush rising to my cheeks. I wasn't pale skinned like Mila or Kaytlin. Out of all three Moore sisters, Mila, the second oldest was the only one that inherited my father's skin tone whom just so happened to be very fair skinned. While my oldest sister Kamryn Archer and I were both olive toned, like our mother. With that being said, it was kind of hard to see a blush on my naturally tanned cheeks. But I was probably on Pikachu mode right about now.

The amused look never left his face, even after he took the paper from my hands and read the email, his pale fingers pulling on certain creases. The embarrassment slowly fell away though, he was hot sure but it was no reason for me to act like a total ass.

I was much more at ease even as I watched his eyes move from left to right, reading. But when his eyes locked with mine… y'know I actually hate the color brown. It's misleading. But I think I was slowly starting to like it.

This guy had the confidence of someone super famous…or something along those lines. Confidence was a total turn on, but I had dealt with his cocky kind before, so that meant off limits. Sadly.

I couldn't help but to follow the way his crooked like smile crept towards his full lips slowly, I almost didn't notice the way he held the door open and pointed very gentlemen like towards the inside.

I mentally looked for that .45.

I knew this would happen, it always did. A loud groan escaped my throat; to say that I was pissed was an understatement.

"Really" My voice was deadpanned as I nodded my head towards the open door. I was too angry to even bother to notice how amazing he looked when he smiled. A part of me was mad at him, because he was the one who gave me the horrid news.

"Yup," I heard him reply nonchalantly as I walked inside the stupid building, the junkie butterflies returning, my hands reaching towards the strap to my bass and gripping tightly. It felt like the first day of school and I was the new kid.

The slight bang of the door closing ripped my thoughts away and back to the handsome dude who politely handed me back the paper.

"I'm Logan, you should hurry, I've heard they've already auditioned ten people and are thinking about keeping one of them." His voice was not too deep and not too high it was right smack in the middle sort of like his height. Not too tall and not too short. He was perfect size…but off limits. He stuck out his pale hand and I awkwardly took it in my mine before wiping the nervous sweat off my palms. If it was gross for me I was pretty sure it was going to be for him as well.

I smiled though, because his hands were much larger than my 'man hands', I squeezed lightly while he squeezed a little more firmly.

"AJ, do you work here?" I was confused. I felt like I'd seen him from somewhere, but that just couldn't be, this was my first time ever being here in Los Angeles. And I was pretty sure I'd remember a face like this one back home. But then again who knows, I had the attention span the size of a cockroach.

"Pretty much, you know not to seem too forward, but you are very pretty." I wanted to laugh, not because I thought I was hideous and what not. In all honesty, I don't think I was. Maybe the personality a little, but that's just me. What I found funny was the fact that he actually knew he could get to me.

Before I could even reply with something along the lines of Cocky McFlirtkins –his new name-, his phone rang causing his chocolate eyes to look away from my own and down to his hand.

"I gotta go; you should get going too, auditions end in twenty minutes, good luck." He pointed towards the door that I had to go to before twirling on his heels swiftly, making it seem like he's done that so many times and continued on his way to wherever it was he was going. I was almost sad as he continued to walk away almost Judd Nelson like, all he needed was the fist and the kick ass 80's tune.

A sudden frown came over me as I realized what he had said.

Twenty Minutes.

This is what I get for jamming out to the Simple Minds in my head.

I propelled myself from my spot towards the room Logan had pointed out. It wasn't a long run but I was surprised I hadn't busted my face open yet. Graceful was something I wasn't, neither fast. I was heavy handed, and very imaginative. So in my mind, the door was off its hinges when I threw it open.

**Don't hate me '~'**

**And please review o.o**


	4. Chemistry

**Ahh, another chapter. I hope those who do read it like it. It's fun to write, and hopefully fun to read, so yeah. Please review. '~'**

**Guerrero: Aww, I heart you. I can always count on you to review and to be super nice. *hugs* your awesome! And glad you like it. Also Logan is mine! **

**This chapter goes to my awesomest reviewer/ friend Guerrero. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Can't Stop by Red Hot Chili Peppers, nor do I own Chemistry by One Night Only.**

'_We've got all the time in the world'_

The thought came to me as one of the 6 men in the room pointed out the conveniently placed chair next to the door I had hulked open.

This whole thing could have been a scam. Some douche bag could have covertly placed a fake email about this job.

These men could take me down in five seconds tops, Logan dude could have too. Maybe those security guards were part of the mob or something.

Holy frick frack what have I gotten myself into!

I'm gonna d- wow this chair is awesome…

Nancy Sinatra's signature song rung in my head as I stared down at my boots. They definitely were made for walking, but these legs could only take so much.

It was now nearing five and I had been up since 6 in the morning. I blamed this states taxi services. Who has ever heard of not hailing a cab?

I was a New Yorker. The art of cab hailing was practically embedded into my brain as I came out of my momma's hoohaa.

A low toned riff came from one of the amps in the awesomely acoustic room, catching my attention.

The evil butterflies slowly aroused as I watched the scene in front of me.

There were two men sitting behind a desk with files strewn across them and a band in front performing some retarded Nicki Minaj song.

Rap isn't my genre. I know very little of it. I was more of an Indie girl myself, and I could count the number of rappers I listen to in one hand. But Ms. Minaj really wasn't that great. She stole her gimmick from Lil' Kim, and just sucks… but that's my opinion.

So it kills me to see this faux hawk wearing guy audition to a song you can barely hear the bass too.

The curly blonde pianist looked as if he wanted to shoot himself, while the drummer and guitarist just seemed amused.

Even the table twins were looking bored.

"Okay, thank you very much Dennis. We'll contact you if anything."

Maybe all my 'There's no god' rants were finally going to be shoved back into my face by a huge hand coming from the sky saying 'Bam bitch! I'm here!'

I looked up at the ceiling almost instinctively, my prayers had been answered to stop the horrid music from continuing, but still no hand. There was only hope.

"Next." I realized how dumb I might've looked. Staring up at the ceiling with my mouth gaped open, yeah today was going swell. I blushed but luckily not as bright as I had before when the remaining five men stared at me expectedly.

I unzipped the gig bag pulling out my Ibanez bass; I quickly pulled my head through the strap careful not to bang my head as I've had many times before.

I pulled down my cardigan, playing with the hem as my feet reached the middle of the room. I've said it before I wasn't nervous, and wasn't exactly shy. But I absolutely hated being the center of attention. Every time I was in the spotlight, something always happened, and right now was starting to feel like one of those moments.

This totally did not feel like a regular job interview. For one there were never so many people evaluating my skills. I had to give my last name so they could pull out my file instead of me handing in my resume. And again the all eyes on me thing was nerve wracking.

"Ad-"

"AJ's fine." I interrupted the darker skinned out of the two behind the table, his risen eyebrows indicating he wanted an answer for my rude respond.

"Only my parents call me by my full name." He nodded a small chuckle escaping his lips. I'm pretty sure after reading my name he could understand as to why I was so objected to it.

"I'm Henry, Big Time Rush's tour manager, and this is Brent," He said pointing to the lighter skinned man next to him who only nodded before grabbing hold of my file. "Big Time Rush's Manager."

"You're only twenty one?" Brent asked. I nodded, my hands moved from the hem of my sweater to the fabric of my leggings, rubbing away the sweat from my palms as subtly as I could.

Oh big hand in the sky that still has to prove me wrong, where the hell are you. If something didn't happen now than let them look pass my inexperience. I was young sure, but my determination was all I had, and no one was more determined than me, especially when it came to music.

"I see you're also classically trained." Henry stated while looking up from the file, I couldn't do anything else but nod, and I was getting tired of it really. I really didn't understand why they were telling me things I already knew.

Unless that file said that I had some sort of badass talent like telekinesis or teleportation that I wasn't aware of, then I did not really care.

The scrutinizing stares that I was sure I was getting from the band behind me were making me feel uncomfortable.

I had a plan. Make it on time to the set, kick ass at the audition, and hope that I got the job.

I wasn't counting on the nerves, the sweaty palms, and the pulling of my now starting to stretch cardigan.

"Alright AJ, what will you be playing for us?" Crapezoids, I wasn't expecting that either. Well I did, obviously, but I wasn't expecting for my mind to go blank.

I was like a walking radio; there was always a song in my head. My mind was always grooving either to an original beat or just some random song that I decided to pop into my head.

The druggie butterflies swirled as I tried to think. I was going to end up 'choking' if I didn't think of a song now. They were going to think I didn't have it in me or something.

I felt my hair lightly brush past my face when I turned to look behind me, nearly giving myself whip lash.

The expecting bored faces of the band stared back at me. Any other day I wouldn't care what they thought about me. But knowing that they might be the ones to decide whether or not I could stay was killing me.

"What do you guys want to play?" I'm telling you, I'm smooth like a baby's butt. I was that good, taking their opinions into consideration and such. The fact that it took the attention off of me had my confidence beating the butterflies to a pulp, causing me to stand a little taller, well as much as I could.

The guitarist looked up at me, his pale like hands reaching to push up his Ray Ban glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"We're down for anything." He looked at his band mates and shrugged, he really didn't seem to care. His focus moved from me towards the blonde piano dude who walked away from his key board, grabbed a chair and sat next to the Managers.

"Play us some Chili Peppers; I'm tired from standing all day." I liked the way blondie thought. If anyone could help me show off my talent it would be one of the best bassists, Flea. I moved towards the amp and plugged in my bass, playing it to myself, making sure it was tuned.

My legs moved on their own as I walked closer to the guys. I didn't have a personal space problem; I just really did not want to be the center of attention anymore. So once my fear had passed and I felt as comfortable as I could get with 5 strange men in the room, I asked them one question consisting of two words.

"Can't Stop?"

The grin that played on my lips rivaled theirs. The guitar and drums started almost as soon as the question left my mouth, my fingers began to finger pick soon after giving it the undertone it needed. The drummer and I stopped, letting the guitarist finish off the intro on his own, the drums came back in when the verse was meant to start all three of us were singing along to the words.

I waited as my part came; I stopped singing, bobbing my head to the beat as I alternated from slapping to picking. I couldn't help the laughter when I noticed the drummer begin to head bang and the guitarist beginning to do something that looked more like a rain dance. It was horrific, but looked fun enough to try.

This didn't feel like an interview anymore, it was just one awesome jam session.

My dancing stopped when I noticed the pianist rising from his seat and walk over to the party in the middle, his fist in front of his lips as if it was holding a microphone.

He was good looking, and I'm pretty sure he was a great pianist. But holy caboodle was his voice horrible.

I shrugged it off, what can I say? RHCP brings out the best in people, even if their best really isn't that great.

The high fives we all shared at the end of the song was inevitable. Even though I had just met these guys they were probably one of the coolest people I had ever jammed with.

They were giving me some good vibes.

"I'm Dustin," The guitarist said with a grin then began to point out his band mates. "That's Jordan," The drummer waved drum stick in hand and with a big smile. "And that's Matt." The pianist just smiled and nodded his head.

"AJ" it was all I could say before we were interrupted by the clear of someone's throat.

I was forgetful, like super forgetful. I barely even remember my best friends' names; luckily they never got offended when I called them "You" or "Yo girl". I had no idea what was going on today. All that smog was probably getting to me; New York is polluted but not as bad as this state. I had forgotten that the table twins -who were rising from their chairs-, were probably the real bosses. I guess it was their call…

"Hey Brent, we choose her." My head twirled back around in shock when I heard Dustin talk, a grin still on his face as the rest of the guys nodded in agreement.

As much as I wanted to jump for joy, and hug every single person in this room, that last statement had bothered me. _We choose her._

"Do I look like a Pikachu to you?" I almost regretted it, these guys are giving me the job of a life time and I had to ruin it with my damn mouth. But once I heard the laughter from everyone in the room, it was clear to me that my loud mouth just might have found paradise.

"You're hired! Dustin, you're in charge of the songs." Henry stated after he recovered from his laughter, who only received a nod from the spectacled guitarist.

"I hope you're a quick learner, we're going to start touring in two weeks. You can relax for today, get used to everything and tomorrow we'll do all the paper work, so be here bright and early." Brent added with a little more sternness while picking up the paper he and Henry had thrown across the table and threw them inside of a box labeled 'NO.'

I almost didn't hear Matt as he leaned towards me; the excitement was just too much for me, I was probably having some sort of heart attack because it was on over drive.

"Paper work means sorting out your pay, so don't be late." I had this habit of extending the vowel and altering my voice from its normal rasp to a much more high pitch tone whenever I used the word 'What'. I was excited, shocked, and just plain happy. I'm broke bitch, and of what I could tell from the all knowing nod that the pianist was giving me, pay day was probably going to make me one happy nearly homeless person. I was pretty punctual. Today didn't count though. I hated time. There was never enough. So I made sure to always be early or at least on time when I promised or had too.

Especially since there was money involved. No, I'm not a gold digger. I'm just poor.

"Hang around the studio get to know the people, go meet the guys you'll be working for, have fun." Brent said before he and Henry left the room and left me with my new band mates. Sigh, I love the way that sounded. My band mates.

**The ending sucked, I know. I was rushing it. But I hope you all like it. Please review; it would make me the happiest! **


	5. Spitting Venom

**This one has been done for a while… I actually was… having fun lol out with friends and yeah.**

**Anyways thank you to those who added this story to their alert and stuff, and of course to Guerrero for being awesome and reviewing :D**

**I hope you all like it. Please review and let me know!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spitting Venom by Modest Mouse.**

'_Well you were talking soda pop; you were talking quite a lot… So let it drop.'_

"What type of name is that?"

"I feel so bad for you…"

"It doesn't even flow!"

I watched as they laughed at my name. I take back that whole _my band mates_ shit that I was so on a few minutes ago. These guys were total jerk faces.

I had to admit they were pretty damn cool. Jordan, the drummer, had a family. Dustin, guitarist and king of the jerk faces so far, used to act. And Matt, pianist and second meanest, loved to watch TV shows just like I did. They were kind of kick ass, but that didn't give them a right to laugh at my horrific name. I'm telling you, my parents were on crack…

"I hate you guys…" I stated, pouting and arms crossed in front of my chest. I felt a weight on my shoulder and turned to see the ring leader, the one who started the jokes drape his arm around me and pull me towards his side.

"Look, you're part of the band now. We're going to be living together in a tour bus, you're going to have to get used to the teasing." I looked up at him, he was tall. Six feet maybe, I was horrible at measuring. "Even if you are a girl"

I looked at Matt and Jordan only to receive agreeing nods; I was going to be on the road with only guys. What the hell was I going to do when my monthly cramping friend came along?

"Don't worry about it AJ, I'll try to save you" I watched Jordan smile as he ruffled my hair then pinched my cheeks. My hand rose from its side and rubbed what I knew was now reddening skin. My fricken hero. I seriously just met these guys, but that jam session had some magic friend making juju. I wasn't the easiest person to get along with, strong headed, stubborn, and not afraid to speak my mind. I just hoped they still liked me after they really got to know me.

"So, who exactly did name y-"

"Where are we heading?" So the name thing was kind of a sore topic, my sisters had regular-ish names… I was pretty much the only one with the retarded one.

"We are going to meet the faces of this band." Matt said as he looked down at his phone before opening the door for me and a still attached Dustin. He was kind of lucky that I wasn't one of those personal bubble type of persons, being so low to the ground gave me the great advantage at a sneak attack to his balls.

"Alright, we're here." I felt Dustin's arm leave my shoulders and open one more other door labeled Stage 21. The mirror in the front of the room was what first caught my attention. Never mind the people dancing in front of it, the built in stage set up with a drum kit, keyboard, some badass looking guitars and bass', and a couple of microphone stands. This was the dream room of all narcissists, worldwide.

"This is where the guys practice their routines and where we also practice"

"I couldn't tell" I said while pointing to the stage and the people dancing in front of the mirror, earning myself one well deserved but gentle shove on my shoulder. I smirked slightly amused as Dustin, Matt and Jordan all pitched in to actually tell me of the place, almost causing me to feel bad for not really listening. The five guys in front of the mirror had caught my attention, four in the back and one closer to the looking glass. I didn't have to be psychic to figure out that was the choreographer.

"Are you even listening?" I saw a pale hand snap its finger in front of my face causing me to take a step back.

"Of course I'm listening. Dustin here was saying something about guitar or whatever." I wasn't bullshitting, he really did… the 'or whatever' was mainly for the fact that all I heard was guitar.

"Well, what would a bass player know about six strings anyway?" Okay. I may be playing a pretty easy instrument, a stereotype to us women sure. Not to mention the fact that bass' weren't limited to four strings only. But that did not mean I couldn't play guitar. It was the first instrument I ever learned, classically I might add. So, not to toot my own horn, but. _Toot-mother fucking- toot._

Before I could even open my mouth to retort some possibly awesome come back my extremely distracted mind was captured by a beautiful German Shepard, just roaming around the studio like a total badass.

I had an infatuation with dogs. I guess its cause I owned one, or because I was deprived as a child from having one substituting it with Techno the robotic dog. To who's ever parents had told them that it was the same thing: No it fricken wasn't.

Either way now that I did own one, I was fearless when it came to the canine species, plus I was one of the best damn surrogate mother's a puppy could ever have. So, when I saw the worldwide known guard dog pass me by I nearly screamed.

I puckered my lips together, blowing kisses to the pooch and patted my thigh, smiling when it came over to me.

"Hi baby!" I said gleefully to the hound, I placed my hand out to have it sniff it; my smile grew more when it licked my hand. I was no Cesar Milan but in my world that meant the puppy dog said it was okay. I began to scratch its head not even caring or noticing how everyone stopped and stared. Nor did I bother to notice that two out of the five in the mirror had begun to walk over in our direction.

"You're so beautiful baby! Yes you are!" I didn't know the dog's name, nor did I know its gender and I didn't want to bend down and check only to have a doggie penis and some balls up in my face, so I continued to call it baby, baby talking the whole time.

It was a bad habit, Dallas was semi spoiled but not to the extreme either, he was my Dallas my first puppy, my son.

And I was one proud momma.

My eyes were torn away from the Shepard when I heard a small yelp coming from behind me, I turned, my hand still on 'Baby's' head to find the cutest little dog I've ever seen. I near down right abandoned the German Shepard when I saw the little thing come to me. I couldn't help myself as I kneeled getting a lick from the big dog on my cheek and a lick on my hand from the small one.

"Holy Asscrackers, what are you, you adorable mini husky like thing you!" I exclaimed, confused but utterly amazed. It was so tiny! And I hated tiny, in more ways than one, especially when it came to dogs. I owned a fricken Rottie for god's sake. But this miniature creature had stolen a small piece of my mean little heart.

My _oh snap there's a whole bunch of people looking at me_ sense was tingling. It wasn't as coolly named as Spiderman had it but it was just as effective. So to speak.

I rose from the ground reluctantly leaving Mini to jump on my leg while I patted Baby before it left to jump on one of the two new guys standing in front of me. Two very extremely super-hot guys, with some perfect smiles on their lips.

To say that I was dumbfounded was an understatement. Why were there so many good looking guys in this state? First was Logan with the sexy smile and the face, maybe even the body? It was safe to say that he was gorgeous. (I'm not shallow I swear.) Then my own band mates who were totally hot. And now this? It just wasn't fair, it wasn't right. California was hogging all the good looking guys, I know New York is a longs way but what the fricken hell.

My eyes flickered from guy to guy, calculating as much as I could just from their features, which wasn't much. All I got was tall dude with the slight tan and hazel eyes, was giving me a sort of Cali surfer boy vibe, while shorty who was more my skin color with brown eyes was totally Spanish.

Both absolutely hot none the less.

"Her name's Sydney she's mine and that's Fox he's James's." The short Latino one said pointing first to the Shepard then to the tiny adorable one.

"Hm ironic…" the words left my mouth before I noticed they weren't supposed to, the short guy had the big one and the tall dude had the small dog. Before they could question me I diverted the conversation, which I had done before, flawlessly, declaring Sydney beautiful and asking what type of dog Fox was before asking if I could carry him. I got a nod from the taller guy who had just finished man hugging Jordan.

"He's an Alaskan Klee Kai." He stated when I got up with the small dog in my arms ignoring all of the fur that was now all over my black cardigan. He wiggled slightly but then stopped after a while when I scratched near his neck.

"You're so cute! Dallas would love you." I said talking to the puppy but my praising was interrupted when I heard Dustin speak.

"Okay." He started with a slight awkward air to his voice. I was pretty sure everyone that had seen my public display of dog affection or PDDA was thinking the same thing. "Weirdo, this is James and Carlos"

D-Belt (as nearly everyone had seemed to call him) said first pointing to the tall brunette then to the Spanish guy. I nodded my head and smiled, still cuddling with Fox. I never really was good at shaking hands. My eyes moved from the two in front of me towards the rest of the dancing group that was walking over with water bottles in hand.

"This is Pikachu our new bassists." Wow, he needed a total punch to the face. I started to feel like the electric Pokémon when all the guys began to laugh at me.

"I thought your name was AJ?" I turned to see my Judd Nelson fist pumper lips stretch into that same alluring smirk, his brown eyes bearing into mine as he waited for an answer. I barely even noticed his eyebrow rising, or the way his smirk changed. His damn eyes…

"No it's Pikachu; I was just lying to you. I am ashamed of my real name" I panicked when I felt butterflies reach my stomach; no one had ever looked at me so, intensely. It was nerve wracking, so the sarcasm was all I could come up with, plus he was off limits. It did reward me with a few chuckles from the new guys and huge laughter from the three guys I had already met.

"She damn should be!"

"Why doesn't it flow?"

"YOU'RE STILL WITH THAT?" I asked turning to Matt who was the only one that was so transfixed on the gyration of my name.

"Okay!" Jordan interjected as I raised my hands in disbelief while the curly blonde snickered and nodded, answering my question.

"AJ that's James Maslow, Carlos Pena, Kendall Schmidt, and Logan Henderson. Guy's this is AJ." He said repeating some of the names Dustin had said earlier and adding two new ones.

I was horrible with names; there was practically no point in telling me.

"So is it just AJ? Or does it stand for something." The blonde, I think his name was Schmidt something…I don't really remember asked. I looked down slightly embarrassed I hated explaining my name sometimes.

"Yeah AJ tell em." I bent slightly to let Fox go, brushed off any excess hair and swiftly but harshly punched Dustin in the arm. It was more out of impulse than anything else. I mean I felt bad, sort of.

**Please review ^-^ You'll make me super happy Dx**

**And I'm so sorry for the super long update :/ It should have been up sooner than sooner… lol But I started school and I just got around to it. So yeah please review :D**


	6. Jane Doe

**I can't apologize more… hopefully those who are reading this story please don't hate me, I heart you all and please continue reading '~' **

**Thank you to all who put this story in their alert thingy and are following… I heart you all. Please review… it makes me super happy Dx. I need the love. Either way, I love you and it's awesome, but seriously… review… please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jane Doe by Never Shout Never**

'_Jane Doe, I don't even know you but I know fo sho that I could get to know you if you let me know your name.'_

Holy crap cakes… Why? Am I fricken retarded?

I was spazzing; no I was worse than spazzing. I was about to kill myself. I seriously needed that .45 hand gun.

I have man hands, big hands. I can blame my pops for that because my sisters had perfectly tiny hands, well proportioned for their petite like my own body.

I was teased so much by my sisters and my own friends about my manly heavy hands, but hey they could shove it up their ass because I'm talented.

But my talented hands were about to get me fired from my fricken dream job.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so, so sorry. Oh fricken Jesus…" my hands flailed to his arm, rubbing Dustin's limb as if my huge man hands had a magic touch that just made it all better.

My eyes were full on bambi mode.

"She totally decked you man!" I heard the blonde, Schmidtty, say between chuckles. I wasn't expecting chuckles, nor was I expecting the shove that came from my victim.

"Damn girl? Do you box or something?" I lost my footing almost immediately; I had the worst balance in the world. I think I may suffer from vertigo…but then again. No PhD under this belt.

Before I could reply to the wounded guitarist, Mr. Blonde with the beautiful eyes re-asked the horrid question I tried to avoid so many times in my life.

"So, your name?" He insisted. I cringed, there was no escaping it.

My grandparents were clever old folks, naming my father Robert JANE Moore. Obviously he is male, but since they wanted his gender to be a surprise they picked out two names, a boy and a girl, and decided 'Hey why waste a perfectly good name?' and gave him both. Ever since then, the Moore family has had the most stupid tradition. Every middle name of a Moore child should be of the opposite sex. Why my mother went along with it was beyond me, but it had NO reason for my first name.

"The A stands for Adamari…" the shame in my voice was clearly evident, my sisters had normal first names, Kamryn who was named by my father and fricken Mila who was named by both. I was the oopsie baby so my mother ended up naming me; it was her exotic side I guess. "And the J stands for James…" I couldn't help but glance over at the tallest out of the boy band, his hazel eyes connecting with my blue ones. I was bad with names but his was probably going to be the one that stuck to me the most, considering we shared it and all.

"Did your parents love you?" I turned to the person who spoke with a glare but it fell once I realized who it was. It was bad enough that I punched Dustin, but giving attitude to one of the big bosses, Logan to top it off -was not good at all for my career.

"I ask myself that question every day." It wasn't a lie… my sisters were asshole, calling me by the English pronunciation and adding their own idiotic twist 'Adamari the Calamari…' Dicks.

"But call me by my first names, and I will shank you." I said with a smile, so it was bad for my career, it didn't mean I was going to sugar coat myself. My name wasn't Willy Wonka… it was way worse though.

"So you like stole my name?"

My eyebrows rose when I heard the prettiest person in the room reprimand me. I mean he was nowhere near ugly, but his face was so perfect looking. Too perfect, it was almost abnormal. There had to be something wrong with him…

I nearly snorted but saved myself from the embarrassment before I did so,

"Uh no, you probably stole mine." I was going to go all 'I don't see your name on it' but that… just wouldn't make sense.

"How would you know? Are you psychic?" Psh. No.

"Hells yeah!" White lies, nothing more, but there are days I always thought I was. I guess I'm just very intuitive. "Listen here, sweet stuff," I ignored the snickers and look of amusement coming from the tall guy. I felt so short around all of these guys; the only person I felt slightly less dwarfed size next to was the Spanish dude. "I'll have you know that I am actually twenty two."

I watched as his eyebrows rose and a perfect smile reached his lips. I was no whore; I'm a one guy only type of girl. But it was going to be difficult to keep my hands away from one of these guys. Not sure which, probably the blonde, he had some sexy eyes. But I had to remember, if Logan was off limits, then so were all of them.

My eyes flickered from the blonde to the shorter brunette, both were wonderful candidates for my 'boyfriend meter' but why the hell did I only remember Logan's name instead of Schmidtty. It was bothering.

James sudden response took me away from my little realization, "Yeah? Well so am I. My birthday is in July." He said waving his arms around and puffing out his chest in an 'and what?' manner.

"Damn it…" I looked away, psychologically wounded, his victory yell wasn't helping. I hated to lose; I was super competitive. The wound was so huge I almost didn't hear him ask when my birthday was.

"August 3rd"

"WHAT? You're a Leo too?!" Carlos exclaimed a sudden wave of excitement coming over me. I had no idea why but once I saw his hand reach for the sky in full high five mode and our hands connected creating an audibly delicious slap, it was like he was my brother from another mother and we just so happened to be kick ass fire signs born on the same exact month.

"Anyway, is this your first time in LA?" It was hard to talk to these guys without actually ogling, so when sexy eyes looked at me, I couldn't deny, I was close to drooling.

"Yeah… I don't like it here." My voice was clearly nonchalant as was my attitude; the raised eyebrows and amused looks were the only things that were starting to make me feel uncomfortable.

"…No offense"

"Why not," Logan said his eyebrows raising and falling while his lips carried a smirk; it was like he was always having a good time no matter what.

"For one, what's up with all the driving? Also it was beautiful today in the morning and I saw people with like jackets and coats. 55 degrees is not cold" God that was infuriating. "And to wrap it all up, I cannot find a decent bagel here if it were to save my life." I was ranting, not a good start. But this state just sucked. I needed trains, I needed to walk, and I needed a fricken damn good bagel.

My eyes flickered from each and every face, every single one with the same unasked question.

"I'm from Queens."

"New York?" No fucking Florida. I nodded in response; I didn't want to dig an even deeper grave that I hoped I wasn't already in.

"So you're like Entourage, Queens Boulevard and stuff?" James asked. I laughed.

"That's cute. I think you're trying the Brooklyn accent right? I'm from Queens kid; it's boring there, not a lot of excitement unless you go looking for it." I said all in the Brooklyn accent, emphasizing on my vowels in a much more accurate way than pretty boy had, and ending with a grin when I noticed the too perfect for his own good July born male pouting.

With all the talk of place of birth's the boys were all riled up. I listened with feigned interest. Shorty was from Florida, Pretty boy was obviously from here, Sexy eyes was from Kansas, and Logan was from Texas. My ears did perk up at that last bit… aww he was a little cowboy.

"Did your mom ever do that mum thing?" I asked getting a surprised look from him. Apparently it was some tradition in Texas that if your son was in the football team and is going to homecoming or something like that, the mom has to make something called a mum which is like a huge embarrassing corsage that his date has to wear.

"How do you…no umm…I wasn't in the football team." He said getting confused faces from his friends and an understanding nod from me, Logan wasn't very big, no way could he have been a football player but he was just right… for me at least. I really have to stop this… he was trouble. That was already obvious.

"I lived a couple of years in Texas, and my oldest sister lives there with her husband and their twins I visit every year, Leo is on the football team… that poor tiny girl was nearly eaten by the thing…" I finished with a chuckle my sister added three huge balls on three specific spots of the female anatomy.

"Where are you from? I mean I get you're white cause of the last name but you don't look it…" I turned to the small man of Latin descent and gasped in disgust.

"Wow that was ignorant." His face as well as everyone else's was priceless. I needed a camera. I'm not racist or easily offended or anything of that sort, but I do have a very different sense of humor.

"I didn't mean it to come out that way! I mean I'm Spanish, everyone thinks I'm Mexican but I'm Dominican and…" I couldn't contain the laughter.

"Dude, calm down…I was only joking; and you don't look Mexican at all… trust me." I said matter of factually, my best friends were half and I mostly chilled with Hispanics back home, I held the power of telling the races apart. Now Asians, they were kind of tricky.

"I know I don't look like a normal white person. I'm half, that's for sure, my mother is Brazilian though."

I laughed when I heard someone ask if I could speak Brazilian.

"_Portuguese_ is my first language, I learned English when I went to school. _Y tambien se Español._" I said with an amused looked as Carlos gasped in amazement. Spanish wasn't my strongest language, but having a half Puerto Rican niece and living in one of the most multicultural cities, it was just bound to happen.

Before I could register that Dustin had left while I talked to my new bosses, he returned with a stack of papers, letting the heavy pile fall in to my hands, my arms going down slightly from the weigh.

It was sheets of music. Pretty little notes with the clef and the half thing with the dot underneath a self-titled song 'Big Time Rush'. I considered myself a lot of things, talented sure, but I could not for the life of me read this damn page.

I am a classically trained guitarist, an alright pianist, a pretty good drummer, and a badass bassist; I could even play violin and cello, but I taught myself to play, I guess I just had that golden ear thing, a knack for actually listening.

"Yeah about thi-" I tried to begin to explain to them my dilemma but was interrupted by the sound of my rumbling tummy.

"Holy asscrackers, I'm hungry…" I mumbled mostly to myself but forgot about how close my new found 'friends' were.

"And that's our cue, ready new girl?" I heard Jordan ask before placing his arm around my shoulder and leading me towards the door, the pile of mumble jumble music sheets in my hands, my stomach grumbling, and a sudden rush of Zooey Deschanel esque seeping into me. I was the new girl.

**Wow, okay that ending…this chapter, I'm so sorry… I'll start soon on the next chapter to redeem myself because that was horrible. Hopefully you guys can review, and I'm so sorry for the long update. I'll try my best to not take as long… try… :D **


End file.
